


Shadows in the Moonlight

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peggy tiptoed up the stairs, careful to balance the small plate in her hand. When she reached Angie’s door, she could hear the other woman’s soft sighs and briefly reconsidered the plan to wake her. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: From the anoymous tumblr prompt: "I would love to read something with Peggy/Angie - Marvel's Agent Carter combined with Claire de Lune (Debussy) | I know, the piece does not have any lyrics but maybe there is a great mood to work with?!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Thank you to turnitintolove for giving it a look.

Peggy tiptoed up the stairs, careful to balance the small plate in her hand. When she reached Angie’s door, she could hear the other woman’s soft sighs and briefly reconsidered the plan to wake her. 

She shook her head and moved forward, Angie would be more upset to find she’d returned and not told her the minute it happened. She moved quietly into the room and debated turning on the lamp. She realized she didn’t need to as she moved further in. Angie had opened a curtain wide enough to have the room fairly well lit with moonlight.

She moved quietly to the side of the bed and set the plate down. She smiled at Angie’s sleeping form with her arms flung to one side and her legs spread wide. Angie always said she slept terribly with Peggy gone but Peggy knew she enjoyed the extra space. 

Peggy leaned forward and tapped Angie’s nose with her finger. Angie shook her head in her sleep and readjusted. Peggy held in a laugh and moved her hand to Angie’s exposed shoulder. “Angie,” she whispered. 

Angie let out a small groan. “Pegs, not tonight,” she whispered. 

Peggy chuckled at that. She leaned forward and tilted her head in the direction of Angie’s ear. “Darling, I’m home.”

Angie shifted toward Peggy and stilled for a moment. She opened her eyes slowly. “Peg?”

Peggy smiled. “Yes, it’s me.” Angie flung herself at Peggy and Peggy laughed as she placed her arms around her. “I can see you didn’t miss me at all.”

Angie nuzzled Peggy’s neck as she answered, “Not a bit.”

Peggy squeezed her. “I’ve brought pie.” She slowly turned Angie so she could see it. 

Angie nodded and turned her face back to Peggy’s. “It can wait.” She brought her hand up to Peggy’s cheek, stroking her thumb back and forth near the corner of Peggy’s mouth. “This first.” She leaned up and placed her lips on Peggy’s. 

Peggy smiled into their kiss as she gave Angie another squeeze and brought a hand up to rest at the the base of Angie’s neck. She ran her fingertips through the wisps of hair Angie could never seem to stuff into her hair wrap. 

Angie broke away after a few minutes and let out a small appreciative moan. She moved out of Peggy’s embrace and grabbed the small plate. “Now pie and stories. Tell me all about D.C.” Angie moved to sit against the headboard and patted her free hand to the space next to her. 

Peggy settled next to her. “It was much better than expected and it’s given me a lot to think about.”

Angie raised an eyebrow as she turned toward her with her fork in her mouth. 

Peggy brushed away a crumb from her mouth. “Save a bite for me will you?” 

Angie rolled her eyes and pulled the fork from her mouth and gave the plate to Peggy. “What kind of things do you have to think about?”

Peggy finished her bite and placed the plate back on the nightstand. “We can talk about it tomorrow. Can we just sleep for now?”

Angie nodded and slipped down in the bed, urging Peggy to join her. When Peggy settled, Angie placed her head on her chest as she threw her arm around her. “Thank you for waking me up. I’m glad you’re back.”

Peggy kissed the top of Angie’s head. “Me too.”


End file.
